


BeeLee Comfort/Proposal Fic

by gin_dokis



Series: BeeLee [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Doubles Do Not Interact, F/M, Food, NSFW, Not comfortable with doubles, Self-Insert, Selfship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_dokis/pseuds/gin_dokis
Summary: A selfship fic in which I propose to Beel unexpectedly and remind him how special he is. A bit nsfw at the end. I am not comfortable with doubles.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Myself (Kaylee)
Series: BeeLee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698985
Kudos: 10





	BeeLee Comfort/Proposal Fic

“Kaylee are you going to eat that?” 

Beel and I had ordered pizza for a date night in. True to his sweet nature, he had spent a bit extra and gotten me extra cheese, stuffed crust. I had eaten a little over half of it when I became distracted by him, heart feeling so full and warm at the sight of his obvious enjoyment as he worked through several toppings and crust styles. 

“Here,” I held it out for him, giggling at the overjoyed expression he gained as he inhaled it. I patted his stomach, satisfied when it did not rumble as it often did. “Think you can do two more?” 

He nodded, opening his mouth wide. They disappeared in much the same fashion as the first had, and I curled myself more fully against him, dragging the blanket up to cover us. The tv was playing a bad straight-to-television movie that neither of us had paid much attention to, but it was obvious it was a romance of some sort. 

Beel’s large hand laced with mine, thick fingers dwarfing my own as he gazed at the screen for a moment. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” 

The sudden sadness on his face made my heart clench. “Okay with what Beeliebug?” I threw in the silly nickname in hopes that it would bring even the shadow of a smile to his face, but his brow only furrowed further. 

“Are you sure you’re okay being stuck with a food bill like this the rest of your life?” 

His face was so solemn and sad, and I knew from his nature that he was being earnest. I followed his eyes to the screen, seeing a wedding—a demonic one, being a movie produced in Devildom, but a wedding nonetheless. 

“Of course I am Beel. Do you really think I’d trade you for anyone?” I touched the earrings he had given me after our first date—tiny, adorable cheeseburger studs. He’d held them out with a bashful smile, saying “You’re as good as a cheeseburger.” Which in most circumstances wouldn’t have come across as quite so romantic. But with Beel it was an incredibly sweet gesture.

“Well it’s just that when I try to think of something good about myself…I can’t.” 

I turned in his lap, planting soft kisses all over his face. “Use the pact. You can feel how I feel through it, right? Use it to see what I think of you.” 

Face twisted dubiously, he conceded. I felt his energy nudging along mine, watched his face grow redder and redder. 

“Do…do you really think I’m so wonderful? Why?” 

“Beel, you have such a kind heart and warm energy. Of course I find you wonderful.” I drug his palm up to graze over my chest, where my heart was thudding at his proximity. “Would I let just anyone put their sigil over my heart? You’re so patient with me, so gentle…everyone says that demons are meant to be creatures of horror, and you _can_ be if you choose, but you’re also incredibly thoughtful and protective. You care so much for your family, and you’ve already sacrificed so much for their sake. So what if you eat a lot? I am not free of sin myself, mine is just spread out a bit more. I enjoy spending time together, snacking and cooking. You’ve never asked me to pay for anything you eat, and you work extra to afford it. How could that ever upset me?” 

“But what if I eat the whole wedding cake?” he countered miserably, guilt creasing his brow as he started to salivate at the thought. 

“Then I get to feed you an entire tiered cake on the happiest day of our lives. Do you really think that deters me?” I patted his stomach more firmly. “You won’t scare me off, no matter how hard you try.” 

He sat, brow furrowed in thought for a moment, watching my face for any sign of relenting. When he found none, his thick arms wrapped around me again, pulling me tightly to his chest. “I wish I could keep you forever.” 

“I know demons and humans have very different concepts of forever, but…I will give you as close as I can.” 

He hummed, holding me in place and closing his eyes. We sat that way for a long time, immersed in one another’s scents and warmth. 

It startled me when he finally broke the silence. “Shouldn’t I be the one to propose to you? To ask you to spend forever with me?” 

I nodded with a grin, conceding that. “Maybe, but why can’t I propose to you? My sweet, precious Beel…” an idea struck me suddenly, and I grinned at him. “Wait here for just a second?” 

He grumbled but allowed me free from the tangle of limbs, eyes trailing after me as I rummaged around in my purse near his nightstand. After a moment I secured my treasure, moving back to sit on his lap without showing him what I’d found. 

“I know that sound,” he murmured, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. “Chips…Funyuns?” 

I pressed a kiss to his supernatural nose before settling back on my knees next to him, so that I could properly look into his eyes. “Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony, will you marry me?” I presented him with a Funyun, trying not to giggle. He nodded silently, and I slipped a ridiculously large ring over his finger. He regarded it for a moment, then slid one onto my hand as well and took a picture. 

“Gonna post that on Devilgram?” I twirled the Funyun on my finger between us, and before I could blink he’d snatched it between his teeth. 

“Mmmhmm,” he replied, dumping the rest of the snack-sized bag into his open mouth. “I’ll have to get you a real ring soon, but I want to remember this.” 

“Babe…can we serve human food at our wedding too? Cheeseburgers and pizzas and tacos and tater tot casserole?” 

He groaned happily, then frowned, lips quirking down in a tiny pout. “I don’t think you’ve ever made me tater tot casserole.” 

“Shall I make you some tomorrow?” I asked him gently, peppering kisses along his throat. 

Two large hands gripped my ass, dragging me to firmly seat my pussy over an incredibly thick, hard lump in his sweatpants. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

I wiggled my eyebrows at him, giggling at his expression. “Always.”


End file.
